


Free Will

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anything romantic between them happens when they both have the capacity to consent, Canon Compliant, Derek gets hits with an obedience spell, M/M, that only seems to work with Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek is hit by an obedience spell from a witch, it seems that Stiles is the only one who can actually tell Derek what to do and have him do it. </p><p>At first it's a little fun, but then Stiles starts to realize how not good it is to make someone do something against their will and how uncomfortable it all is, and refuses from then on out, which Derek is grateful for. </p><p>And when the witch tells them that 'true love's kiss' will break the spell, they both think it's ridiculous. But it's worth trying, anyway, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Will

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Derek says from where he is lying on his back, having been pushed to the ground by a strong gust of wind that had come from the witch who had just disappeared, cackling like she was trying to embody the Wicked Witch of the West. What a cliché. 

“Did she seriously cast an obedience spell on you?” Scott’s voice comes from above, and Derek opens his eyes to see everyone hovering over him, their expressions varying between worried and amused. You could easily guess who looked the most amused.

“Sounds like it.” Derek grunts, pushing up onto his elbows.

“Will it work?” Stiles says, head cocked the side as he studies Derek. Derek sends him a dry look. 

“You’re not going to find out, because we’re going to find that witch and she’s going to reverse the spell.” Derek said, standing up in one swift movement and almost hitting his head against Stiles’, who was standing closest to Derek. 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.” Stiles says, smirking when Derek glares over at him. 

“I’m not going be told what to do like a dog.”

“But-” Stiles starts.

“Don’t.” Derek snaps, and Stiles holds up his hands in a placating gesture, although the smile hasn’t left his face. “Let’s go, get started looking for her.”

“Okay.” Stiles says. “Give me the keys to your car.”

And then Derek finds himself reaching into his jacket pocket and taking his keys out, tossing them to Stiles before he can even blink. Stiles catches them in surprise, but his smile widens when he sees that it actually worked.

“Oh my god." 

Derek looks down at his hand that had just been holding his keys. “What the fuck just happened?”

"You obeyed Stiles’ command.” Scott jumps in, a look of surprise and something close to laughter on his face. “The spell totally worked on you. Okay, let’s try this. Sit.”

Everyone waits for Derek to sit, but Derek doesn’t feel any pull to do it, doesn’t want to, and so he doesn’t. He just stands there glaring at Scott. 

“Ah, man.” Scott pouts.

“Let me try.” Isaac says. “Run.”

Derek just rolls his eyes, giving Isaac a try look. “Really?”

“Huh.” Isaac says, a confused look on his face as Lydia steps forward.

“Okay. Talk." 

Derek remains silent.

Allison steps forward. “Derek, lie down.”

Derek stays standing. 

Scott decides to try again. “Smile.”

Derek lips remain in a frown.

"Dance.” Isaac says.

Derek’s feet remain still. 

“Fetch.” Allison says while throwing one of her arrows. Derek doesn’t move an inch, starting to feel more and more annoyed the longer they go on.

“Kneel.” Lydia says, pointing at the ground. Derek’s knees remain off the ground.

They go on and on, and Derek feels his annoyance rise, especially when he sees Stiles trying to hold back laughter out of the corner of his eyes.

“Okay.” Derek says loudly, cutting off Isaac’s next command. “It’s not going to work. Give it up. And just leave me alone.” Derek turns around and starts stalking away, determined to just be alone and not run the risk of being commanded to do something against his will.

“Oh Derek, come on. They’re just teasing.” Stiles’ voice sounds.

 _No they weren’t._ Derek thinks, and keeps walking.

“Derek! Come on, Derek. Derek, stop!” And then Derek finds himself stopping, unable to move.

There’s a long moment of silence before Stiles says, “Turn around.”

Derek finds himself turning around when all he wants to do is walk away. 

Everyone looks shocked, Stiles included. 

“Come here.”

Derek comes, finds himself stopping right in front of Stiles. 

“Woah.” Scott murmurs off to the side. 

“Follow me.” Is all Stiles says, and then he’s walking around Derek, and Derek actually has no choice but to follow. 

“Guys, get started on looking for the witch.” Stiles says over his shoulder, and Scott gives Stiles an affirmative nod and a “will do, buddy." 

"What are we going to do?” Derek asks with a huff.

“What else? Research.”

=*=

“Okay, so an obedience spell is exactly what it sounds like. It can be used to keep someone in line when they, and I quote ‘get too rebellious’. It’s usually used when parents what to keep their troubled kids in line, and to teach them a lesson. Once they learn in it, the witch they got to do the spell in the first place undoes it.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Derek reiterates, groaning and running in his hands over his face.

“Well, you were kind of mouthing off there.” Stiles says in a contemplative voice, and Derek rolls his eyes.

“Shut up." 

Stiles laughs, turning around in his computer chair. “Face it, Derek. You’re a rebellious teenager than needs to be taught a lesson.”

"Fuck you.” Derek says in a fake bright voice, and Stiles just continues to laugh. 

“Now Derek,” Stiles says in a voice filled with laughter, “that doesn’t sound like you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Derek grumbles, glaring down at the carpet and wishing he could give Stiles a run for his money. 

“Already have on occasion.” Stiles says, and then blushes when Derek snaps his head up sharply.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s-I just-I mean…sometimes I might finger myse-you know what, I’m going to shut up right now.” Stiles says, his face burning up as he turns back around to the computer. 

Derek looks at the back of Stiles’ head, shocked. 

“Anyway.” Stiles continues in a loud voice. “It says the only way the witch will reverse the spell is when the person has learned their lesson and is more respectful and courteous to others, and only then." 

"What bullshit.” Derek says.

“Yeah, pretty much." 

Derek sighs. “Does it say why only you can give me commands?” 

"Um…nope.” Stiles says, shrugging. “Nothing.”

“Great." 

"Guess we’ll just have to sit and wait for the others.” Stiles sighs, exiting out of the page he’d just been on.

“So we’re sitting ducks.” Derek says, groaning and laying back on Stiles’ back, running his hands over his face tiredly.

“Sit up.”

Derek feels his back snap up and Derek lets out a low grunt as he’s righted and staring at Stiles once more. “That’s not funny.” Derek grumbles at Stiles’ smirking face.

“Sorry, I just wanted to try it out some more. It’s fun." 

Derek rolls his eyes heavenward, shakes his head. “I’m going to lay back down now. So please don’t -“

"Lay down.”

And then Derek thumps uselessly back onto the bed and finds himself staring at the ceiling. “Stiles!”

=*=

It takes hours for Scott and the others to call with a lead, and in that time Derek wandered aimlessly through Stiles’ house, bored out of his mind, glaring at Stiles whenever he was near and told Derek to stop, and then move, then stop and then move again.

“Is this a game to you?” Derek had growled out after Stiles had done it four times in a row.

“Yes.” Stiles had answered, then laughed at the affronted look on Derek’s face. 

Derek slinked off after that, going into the living room and trying to distract himself with the television. It hadn’t worked.

So when Scott finally called, Derek was up in Stiles’ room while Stiles was in the kitchen telling his dad what was going on at the same time he was making dinner, and so Derek answered Stiles’ phone.

“Did you find her?” Derek says immediately, impatient.

“We found where she’s staying.” Scott says cautiously.

“Oh, that’s just great. That helps absolutely no one. And by ‘no one’ I mean me, Scott.” Derek huffs out.

“Wow, a few hours cooped up with Stiles and you’re already starting to sound like him.” Scott laughs.

“Shut up.” Derek says, lowering his voice to sound more stern.

Scott laughs again before sobering. “But it’s not nothing, Derek. I’ve already gotten her scent. I can track it.” 

Derek sighs. “She’s a witch, Scott. She’ll spread her scent every which way to confuse you.”

“I don’t think so.” Scott says defiantly. 

“I don’t want to waste time, Scott." 

"And we’re not. Besides, it’s not like this is life threatening." 

"Oh yes it is.” Derek scoffs. “To Stiles. Because I swear If he commands me like I’m a fucking dog one more time, I will -”

“Stop talking." 

And Derek finds his mouth snapping closed as he turns his head to see a smirking Stiles in the doorway.

"Give the phone to me.”

It’s like Derek’s arm is being pulled by an invisible string as he walks over to Stiles, hand outstretched, presenting Stiles his phone.

“Good boy.” Stiles snorts at the glare Derek throws his way.

“See!” Derek says loudly as Stiles brings the phone to his ear.

“Hey buddy.” And then Stiles is walking out of his room, the distinct sound of his feet on the stairs as he descends them sounding through the house.

Derek glowers at nothing and throws up his hands in frustration. Derek was going to punch Stiles in his stupidly handsome face, he just knew it.

=*=

Derek ends up having to stay the night. At Stiles’ house. Because Scott still hasn’t found the witch by tracking her scent. Just like Derek thought.

Why didn’t people listen to Derek more often?

“I’ll take the couch downstairs.” Derek grumbles as he takes the offered pillow and blanket from Stiles. 

Stiles opens his mouth as if he’s about to argue, but then he just purses his lips and nods with a sigh. 

Derek feels his eyes on his back all the way out of Stiles’ room.

Derek then tries to get comfortable on the couch, but he finds himself tossing and turning. He doesn’t like basically being on a leash. Stiles has been using his new little power over Derek sparingly, which Derek is thankful for, but he’s still done it enough for Derek to feel an itch between his shoulder blades.

He doesn’t like being forced to do what someone else wants, and whoever thought a spell was a good way to fix their troublesome kid’s ways was an idiot. That’s why Derek wasn’t the biggest fan of magic all that much. Because it didn’t solve anything most of the time, and even if it did, sometimes, most of the time, it had damning consequences.

Derek didn’t like not being in control of his own body. But he was scared to voice that to Stiles, to everyone else who was treating this like it wasn’t a big deal, that it was funny. Well, it wasn’t to Derek. 

“Derek?”

Derek turned his head to see Stiles in the doorway, who had a serious look on his face.

“Stiles?” Derek said quietly, turning and sitting up as Stiles walked over to him. He sat down next to Derek tentatively.

“You can take my bed, if you want. I don’t mind.”

“What? No, it’s fine. I’m fine here.”

“Yeah, but…” Stiles trailed off, pursing his lips as he stared straight ahead, his hands clasped together in his lap. “I feel bad that you have to settle for this crappy couch.”

Derek sighed. “I’ve slept on worse, Stiles, believe me.” 

Stiles looked over at Derek at that, his eyes narrowed, and Derek had no idea what the hell was going through Stiles’ head in that one look. 

“We’ll find the witch, you know.” Stiles said, still looking at Derek, and now his eyes were roving over Derek’s face, never stopping to stare at one place. “We’ll get her to reverse the spell.”

“I know.” Derek said for lack of anything else to say. 

Stiles sighed. “I’m sorry if my stupid commands annoyed you today. I was only teasing you.”

“And I know that, too.” Derek said. Because he did. He knew Stiles wasn’t serious in ordering him around, commanding him, that it was just a good laugh. He understood. Didn’t mean he had to like it, still.

“But it's starting to make me uncomfortable the more I think about it. So I’ll stop. Even if it’s meant to be teasing or otherwise.” When Derek looked over at Stiles this time, he was smiling tentatively over at Derek, and Derek found himself smiling back.

“Thank you.” Derek said softly.

Stiles only smiled wider and gently, tentatively put his hand over Derek’s that had been resting on his knee.

Derek felt a zing of electricity, the rush of his blood, the beat of his pulse quickening at just that one touch, and let out a shaky breath. His hand felt warm and tingly all over, felt it all the way up to his arm. 

Oh fuck.

Derek found himself turning his hand palm up to accept his hold so that he and Stiles’ hands ended up palm to palm, their fingers lacing together. Derek heard Stiles’ pulse speed up, too. It was almost deafening how loud his heart beat sounded in Derek’s ear.

But what made Derek really happy, especially happy, is that Stiles hadn’t commanded Derek to take his hand, he hadn’t made him do it against his will. The choice had been one hundred percent Derek’s, and that made Derek’s smile all the wider. 

Almost half an hour later of them only sitting in comfortable silence and stealing glances at each other - Stiles was just as flushed as Derek was - Stiles finally pulled his hand out of Derek’s and left the room and went back to bed, Derek found the couch a lot more comfortable, and fell asleep almost instantly.

=*=

Scott found the witch the next day, while the sun was high up in the sky and the birds were chirping.

When Stiles and Derek got the clearing, they saw that Scott had a hold on her hands behind her back to keep her from escaping in any way, and the witch was cursing Scott’s existence. 

Allison was standing off to the side with an arrow pointing at the witch, Isaac was standing near Scott with his claws and fangs extended, and Lydia was standing on Scott’s other side.

“Wonderful.” The witch sounded considerably more cheerful when Stiles and Derek walked up to her. “So I see the spell worked like a charm then, eh?” She said when she saw how close Stiles and Derek were standing, arms just touching. 

“And what exactly was this spell supposed to do?” Derek said, crossing his arms and glaring at the witch.

“What else? Make you two see your love for each other,” the witch said simply.

Everyone froze at that, looks of confusion marring their features as they all looked at the witch. And Stiles, of course, was the first one to break the silence.

“I’m sorry, what?" 

The witch rolled her eyes. “You two are obviously in love, I mean, a blind man could see it, I swear. So I just used this spelled to help you two along.” She shrugged.

"And how is making Stiles able to command me supposed to show us our love?” Derek said tersely. “And weren’t not in love.” Derek denied.

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded.

The witch gave them a _bitch, please_ look.

“We’re not!” Stiles insisted.

The witch only rolled her eyes. Again. “The spell forced you two to spend time with each other, didn’t it? To be so close to each other and around each other so much that you would have no choice but to discover your feelings for each other. Of course, I expected it to go on longer than this, but I’ll make do.”

“We didn’t - there’s no - we don’t - there were no feelings discovered.” Derek finally got out, feeling his shoulders tense up and his heartbeat quicken.

“Yeah and even if we were - which we so are _not_ \- forcing us to feel that way, or forcing us together in an uncomfortable way so that we’d realize any possible feelings is a pretty shitty thing to do.” Stiles said, huffing. 

"Right.” Derek nodded. 

“Well it’s not like you were going to do anything about it on your own.” The witch said with a toss of her hair over her shoulder. 

Stiles and Derek only glared at her, taking a minute step away from each other. 

“Now just reverse it already.” Derek said. 

“Oh, I can’t do that.” The witch smirked. “True love’s kiss will.”

Everyone stared for a long moment, looks of disbelief on their faces.

“Oh please.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Stop the bullshit. Just reverse it.”

“I’m sorry, boy, but you’ll have to command Derek to kiss you, and the spell will be broken.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in anger. “What? No way! I’m not forcing Derek to kiss me!” 

“What if Stiles kissed me instead of the other way around?” Derek said, just wanting this over with.

Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes as the witch shrugged. “Sure, that’ll work.”

Derek wasn’t impressed. This was the most stupid thing of all stupid things to ever happen in his life. He was tempted to tell the witch to go fuck herself, but refrained. 

Derek sighed, turned to Stiles, who was red in the face.

“Really?” Stiles looked at the witch, a look of disbelief on his face.

“Really.” The witch nodded. 

“Is this the way the spell works on unruly teenagers and their parents?” Stiles said, sarcasm laced into every word.

“Nope.” The witch smirked, and that seemed to be all that she was going to say.

Stiles glared. The rest of the pack stared at Stiles and Derek, and Derek felt impatient as Stiles shifted on his feet, looked up at Derek shyly.

Truth was, Derek did want to kiss Stiles, had wanted to for a long time. He just wished their first kiss was under better circumstances.

When Stiles lingered too long, Derek just shot forward and went for it, grabbing Stiles by his shoulders and moving forward. 

Stiles squeaked out in surprise as Derek’s lips touch his, or more smashed against his. 

They were both tense, their lips basically just resting against each other, not moving, not doing anything for a long moment as they just stood there, Derek with his hands on Stiles’ shoulders, Stiles with his hands held out to his sides, palms up, shoulders hunched. 

But then it happened. Derek felt himself relax and sink into the kiss, and a second later Stiles was doing the same, and then Derek wasn’t just smashing his lips against Stiles’, he was fitting his lips to his, was honest to god kissing Stiles Stilinski. 

And Stiles was kissing him back, his hands coming up to hold onto Derek’s arms, his held tilting to the side to meet Derek’s lips, to fit his just right against Derek’s, and then he was moaning softly, and Derek felt it all the way to his toes. 

Letting his hands wander from Stiles’ shoulders to his neck and up to cradle his face, Derek felt his mind clear of anything and everything except Stiles and his amazing, delectable lips.

Stiles wound his arms around Derek’s waist as he dove all the way into the kiss, surging forward to capture Derek’s lips more fully, to practically devour him in the best way. Derek found himself moaning as well, and then their tongues got involved and it just felt so fucking good, so fucking amazing and spine tingling and pulse pounding and right. 

Derek couldn’t get enough of it.

Their hands starting moving everywhere, never settling in once place on each other’s bodies, and they plastered themselves against each other, never once pulling back from the kiss, not even to breathe properly.

Stiles was making these delectable noises, and Derek moaned as if in pain, when it was exactly the opposite.

They didn’t even notice the clearing of someone’s throat. 

“Hey, um…guys?”

The smacking sounds of their kisses filled the air, Derek’s hand moved up to cradle the back of Stiles’ hair, to weave his fingers through his hair and push him all the more close to Derek’s lips, if that was even possible. Stiles’ hands found their way down to Derek’s ass. 

“GUYS!" 

They pulled apart with a gasp, and it took a long moment for them to open their eyes, to come back down to earth.

"Wh-whats happening?” Stiles blinked, looking over at the pack. 

Derek cleared his throat, tried to breathe evenly, felt a little wobbly where he stood.

“The witch is gone.” Scott deadpanned, a flat look on his face.

“What witch?” Derek breathed, stepping fully away from Stiles and stumbling a bit.

Isaac snorted and then started laughing as quietly as he could behind his hand, Lydia smirked at them, and Allison was trying not to laugh herself.

“She-what?” Stiles mumbled. 

“All she said was ‘I think my work here is done’ and then vanished into thin air.” Scott huffed, although he looked slightly amused himself. “She clearly thought she was some sort of matchmaker or something. Although it obviously worked.” Scott said, gesturing to the two of them.

“I-” Derek didn’t know what to say.

“Try giving Derek a command.” Isaac suggested to Stiles. 

Derek looked over at Stiles, who blinked as if he was still coming out of his haze, and looked over at Derek. “Take off your shirt.”

Derek gave Stiles a dry look, but then he found himself laughing as his hands laid limp and unmoving at his sides, feeling no urge to do what Stiles said, feeling no urge to take off his shirt, feeling completely and one hundred percent in control of his body. 

“There’s no way ‘true loves kiss’ actually worked, did it?” Lydia said with slightly wide eyes. 

“Please.” Stiles snorted, rolling his eyes. “That’s bullshit.” And Derek very much agreed. “But we should totally get dinner sometime.” Stiles said with a big smile on his face. “You know, if you want to. It’s totally your choice-”

“Sounds good.” Derek said with a small smile, and then he turned on his heal and started walking away towards the car, and felt a sense of relief that he did it all on his own, that there was no one to tell him to follow them, or walk away, or do anything. 

“-if you want to or-wait, what? Seriously? For real? Awesome!” And Derek had no doubt that Stiles was most likely dancing in place. “Hey, wait up! Wait for me! Although that is a phenomenal ass. What a view, I mean, wow. But still, Derek, wait for me! See you guys later." 

And Derek found himself laughing as Stiles caught up to him and jumped onto his back, asking if Derek would give him a piggy back ride the rest of the way back to the car.

In response, all Derek did was heft Stiles up higher on his back, holding onto his legs that were wrapped around his waist, and Derek felt his heartbeat stutter when Stiles wrapped his arms lightly around Derek’s neck and bent down to kiss Derek softly on the cheek. 

Derek was so done for.


End file.
